


Steady Forgivelessness

by Skeren



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danzo learned to stop forgiving the abandonments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady Forgivelessness

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 2014.

It was wrong. It was wrong, and he knew he couldn't say anything, that their outrage and attempts at reasoning had led them nowhere at all. But Tobirama... him he had no intention of forgiving for this. The man could have gone with him, made complete certain that they would both come back alive. But had he? No. 

No, instead he was here, acting for all the world as a babysitter when they were capable, a group. They didn't need to be guarded. He should be back there, with their Hokage, not here, well away from him when the man was very likely going to die. It made it hard to keep his breathing steady, and his defense of the group was more vicious than he usually used. But he didn't care. He was angry, and he knew by the time he returned that there would be no room at all for that anger.

It would need to be hidden deep and steady where the Senju wouldn't be aware of it, because he still had a team to care for, now that their sensei was gone, was... was being abandoned. He hated this feeling, hated being reminded of this feeling again. Once more, someone he loved being abandoned by someone he trusted.

He hated that.

And he wasn't going to forgive it.


End file.
